


Kissing with Kisumi

by tinycherrypie91



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycherrypie91/pseuds/tinycherrypie91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying is tiring so what's better than going to your boyfriend's dorm after a hellish testing week to make out and have snacks together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing with Kisumi

It's the weekend and Makoto is feeling particularly exhausted. Mid-terms have finally ended and the studying has beaten Makoto's poor brain to a pulp. He's hardly been able to see or call his new boyfriend Kisumi as they've both been studying, but they decide that even though they're both beyond tired, they'd rather relax the day away with company than be on their own.

Kisumi arrives and the bags under his eyes are so noticeable that Makoto quickly rushes from the couch he'd become plastered to in order to hold his face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Oh Kisumi, your eyes look terrible! What happened?" He runs his fingers softly through the light rosy hair as his boyfriend sighs and laughs.

"It's nothing too serious," Kisumi assures him, nuzzling his nose into Makoto's warm neck. "I just stayed up for too long yesterday. All the other tests were nothing compared to that one so I... I uh, stayed..." and that's when he lets out a low, gutteral moan of fatigue and defeat. "I'm so tired."

Makoto huffs out a laugh and begins to lead Kisumi to the couch when he feels lips connect to his neck, causing him to squirm and make a rather childish squeak.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" Kisumi asks coyly despite his exhaustion, running slightly parted lips up to Makoto's ear. "I really missed you this whole week, you know. I've been dying to kiss you."

Kisumi cards his fingers through the taller man's hair and kisses behind Makoto's ear, below his earlobe, leaves a trail of quick kisses all the way down his jawline until he's square with his lips. Makoto finds himself, as usual, unable to move; there's just something about the way his lover kisses him everywhere before he even meets his lips that leaves him breathless in a matter of seconds. By the time Kisumi places his lips softly atop his he's already started gasping in his breaths and letting out quiet, desperate noises he never figured he'd be capable of making.

When Kisumi does kiss him on the lips though, Makoto notices that he drowns in the affection, takes it all in even when he feels like it's becoming too much for his big heart to handle. Kisumi moves slowly, sensually, over Makoto's lips with his own, loving how the brunette's lips and his make soft smacking noises when he lets go only to be quickly silenced by another. He nibbles lightly on Makoto's bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth to gasp, and gives way to Kisumi's tongue pushing inside to lap at the sounds Makoto's begun to make more and more audibly. With his tongue now a part of the advances in their relationship, Makoto's found he becomes more prone to touching and noise making. He finds Kisumi's slow, sensual, and yet gentle pace a great heart racer, a great motivator to pull his lover's arms up and around the back of his neck, to place his hands on his lover's hips and pull him closer, to begin feverishly switching between harsh smacks and chaste kisses, to slow swirling tongues and very audibly aroused groans and whines from the both of them over and over again.

Makoto remembers thinking that he saw Kisumi place bags of food on the ground and, with what sanity he still has, pulls himself away.

"K- um, uh, Kisumi!" he exclaims, his breaths short and shaky, blush creeping across his face to his ears. "You brought food!"

Kisumi cocks his head to the side, looks down at their feet, and his face perks up and his mouth makes an oh-yeah-you're-right; he had completely forgotten. Kisumi then laughs and hugs Makoto to him.

"Oh, Makoto, you're the best boyfriend." Kisumi practically coos, causing the brunette's blush to heighten in severity. "How was I going to stop myself though? It's so much fun to kiss you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm super new, and extremely rusty! Also my name is... Pie. Call me Pie.
> 
> Anyways, it's been ages since I've written fanfiction or any kind of fiction for fun, so let me know what you think! Any work I need to put into word flow, description, vocabulary (like synonyms), and sentence structure would be greatly appreciated. I tend to have the not so great problem of putting my speech patterns into my writing without really meaning it, so if it makes the story weird to read, let me know about that too.
> 
> Lastly, I'm a humongous leech-like sucker for this freaking show. Expect more of these and for them to get progressively more explicit... if I can help it.


End file.
